vocaloidlyricsfandomcom-20200223-history
Love (disambiguation)
Love may refer to: *Love*3, a song by Kurousa-P featuring KAITO. *Love, a song by PoKeR featuring Luo Tianyi. *Love, a song by KulfiQ featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love, a song by TheCreepyPie featuring Chika or CYBER DIVA. *love addiction, a song by function featuring MEIKO. *Love Astray, a song by Satoimo featuring Lily and Hiyama Kiyoteru. *Love Atomic Transfer, a song by Chouchou-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *LOVE IS A BATTLEFIELD, a song by 5Round-P. *Love and Betrayal, a song by Hayato featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Bump, a song by zzZ featuring SeeU. *Love Cafeteria, a song by An-P featuring GUMI. *Love Cino, a song by Junky featuring Kagamine Rin. *LOVE 'O CLOCK, a song by DJ aliy featuring Akikoloid-chan. *Love-Coloured Skeleton, a song by Machigerita-P featuring Kagamine Len. *Love-Colored (Hospital) Ward, a song by OSTER Project featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Consultation, a song by Dekirebayoi-P featuring Kagamine Rin and Len. *LOVE DEATH, a song by Nem featuring Kagamine Len. *Love and Death, a song by Ho-ong-i featuring SeeU. *Love Diary, a song by Yu Jianliu featuring Luo Tianyi. *Love Disease, a song by Madaco featuring Megurine Luka. *Love Distance Long Affair, a song by DECO*27 featuring Hatsune Miku or Megurine Luka. *Love Doll, a song by DECO*27 featuring GUMI. *- LOVE DREAMER -, a song by Anego-P featuring multiple VOCALOIDs. *Love is not Enough, a song by Yoyo-P featuring Camui Gackpo. *Love Gazer, a song by DECO*27 featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love is a Fickle illusion!!, a song by Gingahoumen-P featuring GUMI. *Love is Full Throttle!!, a song by Ayarisu featuring kanon. *Love-Grief DEATH Game, a song by KASANE featuring GUMI. *Love of a Groove, a song by SukeP featuring Hatsune Miku or Hatsune Miku, KAITO and LEON. *Love Hearts, a song by Sele-P featuring GUMI. *Love it!, a song by Clean Tears featuring Hatsune Miku. *To Love, To Kill, a song by 絳舞亂丸 featuring YANHE. *LOVE Koso Subete ~Koi Suru Otome wa Utsukushii~, a song by capstone featuring Aoki Lapis. *Love@Liar, a song by HoneyWorks featuring GUMI. *The Love Letter on the Back of the Staves, a song by Ableton live 9 featuring kokone. *Love Letter to an Imaginary Girl, a song by marasy featuring Hatsune Miku. *A Love Letter I Wrote Naked, a song by Roman Porsche. *Love Letter From Melancholy, a song by Karasuyasabou featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Lock Juliet, a song by TaKa featuring CUL or CUL and galaco. *Love Logic, a song by daniwell featuring MAYU. *I Love Loop, a song by AVTechNO featuring Megurine Luka. *Love Loss, a song by emorej featuring MIRIAM. *Love Love Nightmare, a song by Nantoka-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love, love, love, a song by Benjamin Harris featuring Bruno. *Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love Love, a song by Pinocchio-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *LOVE×LOVE Whistle, a song by PolyphonicBranch featuring Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. *Love Mad Expression, a song by Hikutsu-P featuring Kagamine Rin or Kagamine Len. *Love Me If You Can, a song by Umetora featuring multiple VOCALOIDs. *LOVE ME,LOVE ME DO, a song by (бεб)-P featuring multiple VOCALOIDs. *Love me, Love me, Love me, a song by Kikuo featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love me Ran Ran Ru, a song by Katahotori-P featuring Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. *Love and Paradox, a song by Arai-P featuring CUL. *Love Philosophia, a song by Kurousa-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Photograph, a song by AnP featuring GUMI. *Love Potion, a song by INOSON featuring Hatsune Miku and GUMI. *Love Redrum, a song by Kunkakunka-P featuring multiple VOCALOIDs. *Love Sensation, a song by Team Mintcaramel featuring SeeU. *Love! Snow! Really Magic, a song by Mitchie M featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Song, a song by Lamaze-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Song, a song by nekobolo featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Song, a song by Switch featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Song o Korosanaide, a song by Pinocchio-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Story, a song by H+ featuring Xin Hua. *A Love Story Of A Certain Bakeneko, a song by Nem featuring Kagamine Len. *The Love-Struck Kitty Won't be Discouraged!, a song by Faye-P featuring GUMI. *Love = Suicide, a song by vrejl featuring multiple VOCALOIDs. *Love Suicide in Oblivion, a song by OPA featuring MEIKO. *The Love Suicides at Sonezaki, a song by Deadball-P featuring Kagamine Rin and Hatsune Miku. *Love will Surely Soar☆, a song by Noboru↑-P featuring GUMI. *Love (I) think so,, a song by DECO*27 featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Tiger→☆, a song by Kura-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Trial, a song by 40Meter-P featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Trigger, a song by Chouchou-P featuring GUMI. *I LOVE U, a song by A Liang Liang featuring Luo Tianyi. *I Love Waffles, a song by Nanamili featuring SONiKA. *Love is War, a song by ryo featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Is A Wicked Game, a song by LikeLovelyFlowers featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Words, a song by DECO*27 featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love Words II, a song by DECO*27 featuring Hatsune Miku. *Love You More (Than Words Can Say), a song by A. Maya featuring AVANNA. *Love the world at the moment, a song by Denpol-P featuring IA. *I Love You, a song by Masakey featuring IA. *I Love You, a song by ap20.40music featuring Hatsune Miku and galaco. *「I Love You!」, a song by nekobolo featuring Kagamine Rin. *I Love You, a song by Okkusu featuring Tone Rion. *LoveDroid, a song by Kanimiso-P featuring GUMI. *LOVELESS×××, a song by Natsu-P featuring multiple VOCALOIDs. *The Lovely Magic of 799, a song by Owata-P featuring Rana. *Lovely Night！, a song by Nakamura Ine featuring Hatsune Miku. *Lovely Secret, a song by nia featuring galaco. *Lovely Star, a song by The Rainfields featuring CYBER DIVA. *LOVESICK, a song by NIYMORIY featuring Megurine Luka. *naked love, a song by Monologue-P featuring Megurine Luka.